villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle Bloom (My Daughter's Been Kidnapped)
Michelle Bloom (Rebecca Marshall) is a villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film, My Daughter's Been Kidnapped (alternately titled, Killer in Suburbia and Taking Your Daughter; airdate February 9, 2020). Introduction Michelle Bloom is the wife of Ryan Bloom and the mother of their only daughter, Melissa Bloom, who attends school with Kelsey Jackson. The Blooms were first shown chaperoning a party thrown by Melissa, which Kelsey and her best friend, Toni, attended, only for the party to end with Jessica (another attendant) suddenly dying in their pool. Kelsey met Michelle on the following evening when she was at the Bloom house, which saw Michelle inform Kelsey to keep quiet about Jessica's death at the party, as she and her husband could face trouble. Heel Turn/Reveal While Kelsey is out with Jason McCarthy, she is suddenly abducted inside the women's restroom, and is shown blindfolded, gagged, and handcuffed to a bed. The villainous hooded kidnapper provided food for Kelsey, but when the abductor returned, Kelsey pleaded for her medication, informing her captor that she is epileptic. During Kelsey's plea, she referred to her abductor by name: Mrs. Bloom, and afterwards, Michelle turned heel by removing her disguise and revealing herself to Kelsey, who stated that she knew it was Michelle due to her perfume. The villainess later locked Kelsey inside what was revealed to be the basement in her house, and the film's progression revealed everything. As it turned out, Michelle and Ryan had been abducting girls as part of a human trafficking operation, which included corrupt detective Mike Hopkins. The abductions began when the Blooms lived in a trailer home, and it resulted in their lavish lifestyle, after which the couple used Melissa's parties to take new victims. Regarding Jessica, she was another intended victim, as the couple got her drunk at their latest party, only for their actions to result in Jessica's death. Two of Michelle's victims included Melissa's friends, Leslie and Alexa, from another town; with Melissa being completely unaware of Michelle's heel persona. Climax & Arrest Michelle's reveal as a villainess was indirectly provided by Melissa, who informed Gina Jackson (Kelsey's mother and the main protagonist) that her two friends suddenly turned up missing, but had no idea what happened. After the couple was visited by Hopkins (which included his reveal as a conspirator), Michelle served Kelsey again and ordered her to eat to gain her strength, as her illness was (in her mind) a drawback. Kelsey figured out Michelle's scheme and asked her how she could sell girls like her, only for the villainess to remain silent. Later on, the evil Michelle approached Melissa and reprimanded her for going public about their past, appearing to threaten to harm Melissa for forgetting their rules. On the following day, Michelle was visited by Kelsey regarding Melissa (as she found out from Toni that she had missed school), only for Michelle to falsely claim that her daughter wasn't feeling well. When asked if Hopkins had visited them, Michelle stated that he didn't, only for Kelsey to hear from Hopkins that he was at the Bloom house, but saw it as a dead end. The film's climax saw Melissa sneak into the basement, where she saw Kelsey handcuffed to the bed, having finally learned what her parents had been doing. Melissa helped Kelsey escape, which included Kelsey stabbing Michelle with a fork she used to undo the handcuffs. After Gina and ex-husband (Kelsey's father) Damon Jackson dealt with Ryan, which ended with Gina shooting Ryan to death, she headed to the Blooms' home to rescue Kelsey. As for Michelle, she and Melissa embraced before they were encountered by Hopkins, who demanded to know Kelsey's whereabouts. Gina appeared at the house and was sent to Kelsey's hiding place by Melissa, after which Gina shot Hopkins (non-fatally) and rescued her daughter. Afterwards, Michelle was handcuffed and arrested, along with Hopkins. Trivia *Rebecca Marshall also played demonic villainess Lola on Supernatural, as well as the evil Ellen Matthews in 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown. Gallery Michelle Bloom 2.png Michelle Bloom 3.png Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested